Love That Come's Undone
by AimeeOlicity1904
Summary: Picks up where the final episode left of: dean/lara
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

THIS PICKS UP AT THE END OF THE FINAL EPISODE

"Lara please don't leave me here" said Dean.

"I have to Dean what choice do I have" said Lara through tears.

"god don't you understand without you rescue is over, you're the only hope we have please don't go' said Dean.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay" said Lara.

Michelle suddenly appeared around the corner:

"Well guess what, you have to, your resignation isn't effective for another six weeks so until then you're stuck with us". She said.

"Don't look at me like that dean" Lara said seeing the look of satisfaction on his face. "I guess I'll have to stay for know"

6.00am the next day at the station house:

"We've got a kid stuck on a roof in Campbelltown" yelled Vince.

"Were on it Vince" said dean tapping Lara on the shoulder.

"Okay Lachie you go too" said Vince.

"Right" said Lachie sleepily.

In the patrol:

"How do you manage to get stuck on a roof" said Lachie.

"God knows" said dean.

"What's up with you Lara" Lachie said

"What, oh nothing" she said staring into space. "Nothing".

Dean and Lachie exchanged looks and dean shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what her problem is" said dean.

At the scene:

"Alright so here's the plan- Lara and I will go inside and try to find another way onto the roof, Lachie you stay down here and try to calm the kid down" said dean in his usual team leader way.

As they ran into the building Dean decided this would be the best time to talk to Lara.

"So Lara"

"Look dean if you're gonna try to convince me to stay just forget about it" she said fighting off tears that had become so common in the past few days.

"But Lara this is rescue it's what your made for do you really want to give that up" he said.

"Listen dean I can't handle rescue anymore it's just too hard" Lara said on the verge of tears.

"What happened to you, you're not the Lara I remember" he said.

"Your right, I'm not, now are you satisfied" said Lara getting angry.

"No just disappointed" said dean under his breath.

"You think you can just tell me how to live my life, you don't even know what I've been through" Lara yelled.

"I would if you'd just tell me "dean yelled back.

"Forget it" Lara yelled again.

"Fine" dean yelled.

They completed the rescue in almost silence and returned to base.

Back at rescue base the trio discovered a car that wasn't there when they left.

"I would like to introduce you all to my son, Sam" said Vince.

"Hi, Sam" said the team in unison.

"Hi" Sam said quietly.

"Sam has just finished his HSC and is going to be working here until he decides what the hell he's gonna do with his life" said Vince.

"Dad I know what I'm gonna do with my life but you won't let me" Sam said.

"Sam you're not drag racing" Vince said.

The whole team laughed except Lara who was not in a good mood thanks to deans questioning.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet with no call outs and at 5pm the team went to the local pub to welcome their newest member.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the great feedback. I put some Heidi and Jordan stuff in here but I'm not very good at them so sorry if it's not any good. Hope you all like it. **

**I don't own anything:  
><strong>

At the pub-

"So what's the deal with those two" Sam said looking at dean and Lara talking privately.

"No one knows" said Jordan.

"Right" said Sam feeling shot down.

"Lara can you please just explain to me why you're leaving" said dean.

"You know why, I can't deal with rescue anymore" she said fighting tears once again. "It started with cam and it all went downhill from there and now..." she continued.

"Now what" dean said.

"I'm sorry dean, I'm out" she said standing up.

Lara ran out of the pub and onto the road... suddenly a car came racing down the road hitting Lara head on.

"Shit" dean yelled. "Chase, Heidi, Jordan, lachie, Sam help me" he screamed running outside to Lara's aid.

Once there dean spoke to his team-

"Ok chase, Jordan and lachie go check out the guy in the car, Heidi and I will handle Lara, Sam call your dad let him know what's happened".

"Lara please don't be dead" dean said worrying.

"She'll be right dean" Heidi comforted.

Once they reached Lara they began assessing her injuries.

"Lara talk to me. Please talk to me. Please" dean said.

"Dean?" Lara questioned.

"Yeah it's me" he said with a sigh of relief.

"What hurts" Heidi asked.

"My right arm, I think it's fractured" Lara said painfully.

"Ok, can you stand up" dean asked.

"Yeah but I'm going to need some help" Lara said.

"Dean your gonna want to see this" chase yelled over the sounds of incoming ambulances.

"Alright, Heidi can you help Lara" dean said.

"Of course" Heidi said.

"Chase this better be important" dean said annoyed.

"Yeah well look who's driving" chase said.

"Crap" said dean looking into the car. "Hamish, do you just spend your lonely nights plotting ways to hurt your ex wife" dean questioned.

"It was Lara" Hamish asked.

"Yes it was me you idiot" Lara yelled at Hamish. "What the hell is wrong with you" she continued.

"I'm sorry babe" Hamish said.

"Oh don't babe me, I'm not your babe" Lara said obviously very angry. "I'm ok by the way, thanks for asking" she continued.

"Your alive, get out of the car" said lachie.

"Yeah that's real nice, don't worry about me" Hamish said.

"Don't worry, we weren't" chase said.

The next day at the station-

"Hey what the hell are you doing here" said Vince seeing Lara.

"I'm not crippled, I can still type" said Lara.

"She's been telling me that all night" said dean.

"All night?" Vince questioned.

"I had to stay with her, orders of the hospital" dean said.

"Oh, I thought, never mind" said Vince.

"And what are you to doing" Vince yelled at Heidi and Jordan who were sitting in a corner.

"Talking Vince, what do you think" said Heidi.

"Yeah well you're a little too close for comfort if you ask me Heidi-ho" Vince replied. "And where the hell is Sam" he continued.

"Hey guys what's going on" chase asked to Jordan and Heidi as he walked into the station.

"Vince is on a rage" Heidi said in a scared tone. "He's already got us, dean, Lara and Sam. Lookout you'll be next".

"Very funny" chase said sarcastically.

"Chase tell woman to stop calling here, where not a dating service" Vince yelled. "Not that any of them would date you anyway" he added under his breath. "And can somebody find Sam" he continued.

"I warned ya" Heidi said.

"I think I know where Sam is" said Jordan standing up.

"How" Heidi said confused.

"Remember yesterday how Vince was saying that Sam is into drag racing" Jordan said.

"Yeah" Heidi said still very confused.

"Well there's a big race on today at Cronulla" Jordan explained. "I'm gonna go find him, Heidi cover for me" he continued.

"But...fine" Heidi gave in.

**Hope you liked it. More chapters coming soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**IM REALLY SORRY ITS TAKEN SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE AS I HAVE HAD EXAMS. ALL DONE NOW AND READY TO KEEP WRITING. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

At the race:

"It's a straight drive Sammy. 130km/h the whole way" said one of Sam's friends as Jordan arrived at the scene.

"You're a liar mate, I've raced this track more times than you've been in your car" Jordan said to Sam's friend. "This road is full of twists and turns if you do it at a constant speed of 130 your gonna kill yourself" Jordan said to Sam. "Not to mention you're meant to be at work" he continued.

"Come on Jordan its easy drive can do it with my eyes closed" Sam said.

"Too bad, as much as I'd like to see that, you're coming with me" Jordan said pulling him by the arm and into the patrol.

"I thought you were cool" Sam yelled.

"I am, I just don't want to see you kill yourself, because your dad would kill me" Jordan said. "where going back to base and when we get back there were going to tell him that your car broke down on the way to work and you called me for a lift". He continued.

"Whatever". Sam said.

At the station:

"Sam where have you been" Vince said as Sam and Jordan walked in.

"Car broke down, I had to call Jordan for a lift" Sam said.

"All I have to say is Heidi is not a very good liar. We will discuss this later. Right now we've got a call out. 3 idiots down a storm water drain, all hands on deck" Vince yelled.

Lara began to stand up.

"Not likely Lara" dean said "we can do this without you".

At the scene:

"Right chase and Heidi I want you down there with me, Lachie, Sam and Jordan on rope" dean instructed.

"On it dean" the team replied together.

"Rescue one portable to base, Vince we've got a high gas reading down here" dean said over the radio.

"Rescue base to rescue one portable, dean I want you out of there, there's a shit load of water coming your way in about a minute" Vince said.

"We have to get them out Vince" Heidi interrupted.

"Dean get out of there now" Michelle over the radio.

"But" dean said.

"No dean get out" Michelle yelled again.

"I have to try" dean said panicking.

" Dean please get out of there now" Lara yelled in the background.

"Fine" dean said as they ran back to the opening of the drain.

Once up the top Sam informed them that there was an outlet 200m up the road.

"We can probably make it in time" he said.

"Alright it's worth a try" dean said.

They rescue the idiots in the drain and return to base.

"So Lara you sounded like you actually cared about me back there" dean said in a desperate attempt to get Lara to talk to him.

"Don't be stupid, you know I care about you. I just don't know how I feel about you" Lara said with a confused look.

"Sorry but what's the difference" dean asked.

"You're an idiot" said Lara walking away.

"Would it help if you actually asked her out" Lachie said sneaking up on dean.

"I'm pretty sure I did" dean said

"God she's right you are an idiot. There's a difference between saying I love you and will you go out with me. Just ask her out, you know you want to" Lachie said.

"But isn't I love you better" dean said confused.

Lachie sighed, rolled his eyes and walked away.

"You really have no idea. Do you mate? Vince asked.

"I need a break" dean sighed standing up and walking down the stairs.

"Now, about that car of yours Sam?" Vince said.

"It..." Sam started.

"Don't even. I know exactly what happened, I told you Heidi is not a good liar". Vince said cutting Sam off.

"But dad" Sam whined.

"Don't but dad me, you were drag racing. I told you enough is enough" Vince yelled.

"Dad please" Sam begged.

"We will discuss this later" Vince said ending the conversatioan.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning in the Gallagher house:

Ring ring, ring ring, ring ri...

"hello" dean answered groggily.

"dean we've got a call out. An MVA on queen street, three cars involved" vince reported.

"ok" dean mumbled.

"take chase and pick up lara on the way" Vince continued.

"ok" dean repeated.

He slowly got out of bed and went to the lounge room to wake chase up. He then called Lara who was not terribly happy to be woken up.

At the accident:

"ok chase and Heidi I want you at the first car. Lachie and Sam at the second. Lara and I will work on the third" dean ordered.

The team went to their designated areas without complaint.

"where's Jordan" Lara asked dean as they walked towards the last car.

"he has the day off" dean replied.

Suddenly there was a loud scream from Heidi and as the team looked over chase was pulling her away from the car.

"what's up" dean said as he and Lara ran to the first car.

"the driver, its Jordan" chase said. "he looks pretty bloodied up" he continued.

"shit, alright Heidi and chase go to the last car. We will take care of Jordan" dean instructed.

"no dean I want to stay with him" Heidi said through tears.

"no Heidi, go" dean said.

Heidi and chase walked back to the last car.

"your brothers an ass" Heidi said.

"tell me about it" chase replied.

"rescue 1 to rescue base we have to oranges and one red. One of the oranges is Jordan he's unconscious" Dean said over the radio.

"alright, get him out of their" Vince instructed.

"on it Vince" dean replied.

"dean were gonna need spreaders and the windshield remover to get him out" Lara told dean.

"I'll get it" dean said.

"what" Jordan mumbled coming back around?

"hey Jordan it's Lara, you've been in an accident. How are you feeling?" Lara asked.

"my legs a bit sore but other than that I'm ok" Jordan answered pointing to his leg.

"that looks superficial you should be ok" Lara assured him.

"ha how many people have we said that to that have died?" Jordan asked.

"you'll be fine" Lara said.

"ok" dean said returning to the car.

"he's got a superficial wound to his leg and is in no other pain" Lara informed dean.

"ok" dean said.

"Heidi, where's Heidi?" Jordan asked.

"I'll get her" Lara said running off.

While Lara was gone dean used the spreaders to open the car door and pull Jordan out onto the road where he further assessed his injuries.

"Jordan" Heidi yelled as her and Lara ran over to them.

"Heidi?" Jordan asked

"yeah it's me" she answered.

"I love you Heidi" Jordan said.

"what... I love you too. But you choose now to tell me" Heidi said laughing.

Jordan half laughed and lay down.

"it's good to know some people know the proper response to that" dean said quietly to Lara.

"god you are such a jerk, are you ever going to get over this" Lara yelled walking over to the patrol.

"what did you do" Heidi said to dean.

"she's just over reacting" dean answered.

"Oh really" Heidi said running after Lara.


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK HOPE YOU GUY STILL LIKE IT!**

"Where are you going?" Heidi said to Lara.

"Don't know I just can't stay around him. I'll probably kill someone" Lara replied.

"Well I'm coming" Heidi said jumping into the patrol as Lara drove off.

"So what did he do?" Heidi asked after 10 minutes of silence.

"I really don't want to talk about it" Lara said.

"Come on Lara I'll understand" Heidi pressured Lara.

"Just leave me alone" Lara yelled... "I'm sorry, I'm just a little on edge" Lara added seeing the shocked look on Heidi's face.

"It's ok" Heidi said as they drove into the station house.

"I need a drink" Lara said getting out of the patrol.

"Its only 9am" Heidi said shocked.

"I meant like water or something" Lara said. "But wouldn't complain if someone gave me a beer" she continued with a laugh.

Later that day:

"Who's up for the pub?" chase asked the team.

After a hard rescue this is surely what they all needed.

The team agreed and they were soon on the way to the local pub.

"So are you going to tell me what happened with dean or not?" Heidi asked Lara.

"He told me he loved me... happy now" Lara said.

"Right so why are you mad at him?" Heidi questioned.

"because after everything he's done to me over the years all the times he's hurt me, he still expects me to drop everything for him" Lara said fighting of tears, this was the first time she had discussed this with anyone.

"are you kidding me, do you really think dean would ever do anything to hurt you on purpose, really what's he done that was that bad?" Heidi asked.

"Everything, he tried to stop me from marrying Hamish. Then he crippled cam" Lara explained.

"God he tried to stop you from marrying Hamish because he loved you and knew you where to good for Hamish. And as for cam are you serious, you know if he could have done anything to prevent that he would have. He never has and never will do anything to hurt you purposely. You just can't let go of the past and open your eyes to the present, its dean he's the only one who will never leave your side. Whether you are together as a couple or just friends you owe it to him to sort it out. He at least deserves an explanation" Heidi yelled.

Lara said nothing but stared off into space as Heidi stood up and walked away.

"What's up with her" chase asked as Heidi joined him and Lachie.

"She's so caught up in her own little world she doesn't realise how much dean cares about her" Heidi said.

"What about dean it takes 6 years for him to actually mention the way he feels and when he does it comes out as I love you. He's clueless." Lachie said.

"Will you all stop thinking you know more about my love life than me. Just shut up I know what I'm doing" dean yelled form the other side of the bar.

"Ok its karaoke night, who would like to go first?" asked the bar tender.

"I'm in" dean said.

"How much has he had to drink" chase said.

Dean got up on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"This is a song that reminds me of someone I car allot about" dean said looking over at Lara.

Dean sings:

_Would you dance_  
><em>if I asked you to dance?<em>  
><em>Would you run<em>  
><em>and never look back?<em>  
><em>Would you cry<em>  
><em>if you saw me crying?<em>  
><em>And would you save my soul, tonight?<em>

_Would you tremble_  
><em>if I touched your lips?<em>  
><em>Would you laugh?<em>  
><em>Oh please tell me this.<em>  
><em>Now would you die<em>  
><em>for the one you loved?<em>  
><em>Hold me in your arms, tonight.<em>

_I can be your hero, baby._  
><em>I can kiss away the pain.<em>  
><em>I would stand by you forever.<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away.<em>

_Would you swear_  
><em>that you'll always be mine?<em>  
><em>Or would you lie?<em>  
><em>Would you run and hide?<em>  
><em>Am I in too deep?<em>  
><em>Have I lost my mind?<em>  
><em>I don't care<em>  
><em>you're here tonight.<em>

_I can be your hero, baby._  
><em>I can kiss away the pain.<em>  
><em>I would stand by you forever.<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away.<em>

_Oh, I just want to hold you._  
><em>I just want to hold you.<em>  
><em>Am I in too deep?<em>  
><em>Have I lost my mind?<em>  
><em>I don't care<em>  
><em>you're here tonight.<em>

_I can be your hero, baby._  
><em>I can kiss away the pain.<em>  
><em>I will stand by your forever.<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away.<em>

_I can be your hero._  
><em>I can kiss away the pain.<em>  
><em>And I will stand by you forever.<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away.<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away.<em>

_I can be your hero._

Suddenly there was a loud smash and as dean looked up he saw Lara running to the bathroom closely followed by Heidi, the remainder of her drink lying on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Only a short one this time hope you like it.**

There was a silence throughout the pub as dean finished his song and ran to the bathroom.

"Lara come out" Heidi said knocking on the door of the cubical Lara was now in.

There was no response.

"I'm going in" dean said crawling under the cubical door.

"Dean what do you want" Lara said once he was on the other side of the door.

"I want to know what happened to us. We were best friends, inseparable and know we can't even have a conversation without you crying or me yelling" dean said.

"We were fine until you said what you said" Lara said the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"So you hate me for telling you the truth, which by the way my brother convinced me to do" dean yelled.

"I don't hate you" Lara cried.

"I know you don't. I'm so sorry for everything" dean said with tears in his eyes.

"Me too" Lara said hugging dean.

"Come on, it stinks in here" dean said helping her up and opening the door.

"Hey babe" Heidi said seeing Lara.

"Hey" Lara said.

The next day:

"It's a miracle" Vince said seeing dean and Lara walk in discussing possible job choices after rescue. "There finally talking civilly" he continued in response to everyone's questioning looks.

"You could sing" dean said.

"Have you heard me sing?" Lara asked.

"Good point" dean laughed.

"So you're still leaving I take it" chase asked.

"Yep" Lara said.

Suddenly there was a sound of crutches coming up the stairs and soon Jordan appeared.

"Its ok I didn't need any help getting up" Jordan said sarcastically.

"Jordan" Heidi said running to hug him and almost knocking him down the stairs. "Sorry" she said realizing what she'd done.

"Ok we've got a call out, a couple of free climbers on a building in the city. Dean, Lara, Heidi and Chase, I want you out there now" Vince relayed a phone call he had just taken.

Lara stood still remembering their last rescue involving a free climber.

"Hey" dean said realizing. "It'll be fine"

Lara nodded and ran down the stairs to the patrol.


End file.
